Saying Goodbye
by elloimthedoctor
Summary: "River, have you heard of Darilium? The Singing Towers?" Because sometimes, you have to say goodbye. My first smut fic, rated M


_「One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?」_

It's not like I have choice, The Doctor muttered. He was having hard time deciding what color of bowtie he should be wearing for the party. Few moments ago, River sent message through his psychic paper (_getting out of class in few hours- can't wait for tonight's party! XOXO_) which reminded him to actually invite her few days beforehand –luckily his timing wasn't too bad this time- and to pick up his best suit that he entrusted few decades ago from the tailor.

He clumsily tied the shiny red cloth around his neck. He finished with a top hat and looked himself in the mirror approvingly. After grabbing the sonic cane, the Doctor ran to the console room. Being a time lord, punctuality was always a great advantage, but in this case, knowing that he'd be late for at least 36 seconds, he cursed at himself making the wardrobe room one of the farthest one from the door.

When he arrived in the console room, River was already there, fiddling with controls. She was wearing her emerald dress. The Doctor hesitantly approached her.

"Hello, Sweetie." River greets as she stretches her arm to reach the screen.

"Sorry I'm late Honey." The Doctor gently caressed her back. "You look beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself. Like the color." River pointed the bowtie. "Not so usual, but looks good on you."

"Thanks to you, Professor Song."

"Don't tell me I bought you the bowtie, I never would." River affectionately looked at him. "Spoilers." The Doctor smirked. He roamed his hands around his wife as she chuckled, leaning against him. River felt her body grow warm as the Doctor pulled her in for a hot, deep kiss.

"I see you've learned some skills." River commented. The Doctor laughed.

"Your younger self is quite a girl."

"I imagine so." River smiled and leaned for another kiss. It's been such a hard time for her, frankly. She was getting to know her husband's younger self –or selves- and when a curious man who looks like the Doctor yet not her Doctor looked at her skeptically, she knew she shouldn't be but it hurt. Her beloved Doctor, who was always so sweet and loving, would look at her as if she's no one but a person passing by. And she was tired of it.

"I met your tenth body." She confessed. The Doctor looked surprised. _Already?_

"Did you? Asgard?"

"Yes. We spent quite a good time."

"Yes we did."

"But it still feels weird, though. You get younger and younger every time I see you." _I'm afraid that one day soon you'll never know me._ River gulped the last part. No, she wasn't going to reveal her feelings. She was strong.

The Doctor looked at her as if he understands everything. _Our time is running out_. The Doctor bit his lips.

"Come on, no time to lose- the biggest party in the universe is waiting for us." He cheerily grabs her hand and pulls the materialization lever. The Doctor escorted his wife and gave a little kiss on her cheek and stepped out of the box.

* * *

"That-" River laughed. "was amazing!"

"I know! Millions of Dance Fairies- who would have thought?" The Doctor excitedly said.

"And wine selection was perfect. Hundreds of bottles of 39th century Bordeaux?"

"Ew, couldn't stand them." The Doctor grimaced, pulled a lever to dematerialize the TARDIS and sat on the comfy chair.

"Come on, they weren't that bad."

"Well I could say they weren't. You should have seen the face of Ambassador Flinch when he got his first sip!"

"That wasn't because of wine, sweetie, the waiters confused his vinegar allergy with vineyard allergy."

The Doctor laughed as he grabbed River's waist and pulled her over his body. River wrapped her legs on the Doctor's body as they kissed. River hastily pulled the Doctor's clothes off, as the Doctor zipped off River's dress from already half naked body. The Doctor buried his face on her breast, nibbling them. River moaned as she unzipped the Doctor's trousers.

"Looks like it's been quite a while, Professor Song." The Doctor panted as River almost ripped his pants apart. River glared at him and lifted her body up.

"I'm seeing younger you-" she gasped as the Doctor forced his way inside her. "and you, mister, treat me like a total stranger-" The Doctor thrust into her. "and- and it feels like we don't have much time left." She finally gave in. She let her tears fall down to her cheeks. The Doctor held her gently, giving her light kisses.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up, you're not." River slightly choked at her tears.

"I really am." The Doctor patted River's sweating body.

"Prove it." River smirked. The Doctor grinned as he stood up, still inside her. She moaned as the Doctor makes her sit on the console. River smiled cheekily.

"Got a bit kinky?"

"You asked for it."

"Sexy might be jealous."

"Nah, she'll understand."

Then he started slamming into her.

* * *

The night passed like a dream. The Doctor couldn't remember how many times they did it- probably a lot, looking at River's state. They ended up in their bedroom, waking up from good night's sleep.

"God, I can't walk." River complained. The Doctor swiftly lifted her up to the bathtub. "Should have told you that I have work to do that involves running around." She pouted as she relaxed her body in hot water.

"You can stay here, with me for a bit. I'm sure you're tired of seeing pinstripe me. He's a bit annoying."

"I would love to, dear, but I can't. Archaeology, remember? I have a big expedition coming soon." River looked irritated, and the Doctor wetted his lips as he heard the familiar word.

"Expedition?"

"To the Library. The planet."

"Oh." The Doctor nodded. _This is it, then_.

"I have lots to prepare, we leave in about a week." River continued, oblivious of the Doctor's reactions.

"Good. Uh- well, you don't have time, I understand- you have to prepare, for things. Yes." The Doctor stuttered.

"What's wrong?" River finally noticed something was off. She skeptically looked at him.

"Nothing. Or, well, I'll have to say, spoilers."

"Ugh, I hate that word."

"You started it." The Doctor weakly smiled.

"Well, I need to finish up and go back. I'll expect a lift from a gentleman." River smiled.

"Of course, Professor Song." The Doctor sadly grinned.

* * *

_So this was it_. The Doctor mused. _One last trip left. To the Darilium, to the Singing Towers. Our last trip, waiting for us._

"Will I be seeing you soon?" After they've landed in her office, she quietly asked him.

"Which me?"

"Both."

"Spoilers." The Doctor cheekily smiled. Well- at least he tried.

River stepped closer to the door, but she couldn't let herself go out. Normally she would accept the rules of time that the Doctor had set up, but today, something was off. She felt desperate. She wanted to reassure that they've got something ahead of them.

"Doctor. Please. Will I be seeing you, my husband, soon?"

The Doctor approached his wife. River leaned to the doors as the Doctor lowered his head for a kiss. She looked up at him, full of tears. The Doctor closed his eyes. He, too, felt desperate. He felt like it wasn't fair, that he'd only had so little time with her. He had lost many people over the years but River Song was special. He loved her to the end of time and space. But he couldn't tell her everything and run away. He had to let go of her.

"River, have you heard of Darilium? The Singing Towers?"

Because sometimes, you have to say goodbye.


End file.
